


he's all that

by adhdmollymauk



Series: critrole rsweek 2018 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, Drunken Flirting, M/M, written pre ep 24 don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: for day 1 of critical role relationships week!Fjord gets For Real Drunk in Hupperdook and spends a good hour gushing at Caleb. (I have not stopped thinking about this since Travis told us what kind of drunk he is.)





	he's all that

**Author's Note:**

> the title is... fuckin..... cascada
> 
> i can't BELIEVE i haven't written widofjord yet. caleb deserves all the monster bfs

It's coming up on 1 am, and this is the third consecutive party Fjord has been to this evening. Beau really, truly had not been kidding about Hupperdook being a party town. (Or as she'd yelled directly in his ear an hour ago, "LIT AS FUCK!!!") He's totally lost track of Risa and, honestly, half the party, which should be more of a concern to him than it is.

He's coming up on that threshold between Fjord Drunk and Actual Drunk. Or possibly he's already crossed the line into Actual Drunk. He hasn't let himself go that much since joining up with the Mighty Nein--too afraid of what he might let slip, or of coming on too strong--but he's already made several bad decisions tonight and this will by far not be the worst. Beau and Molly are off dancing, thoroughly fucked up on at least two different substances, and Jester is talking several gnomes' ears off nearby, nursing a glass of chocolate milk. He can't see anyone else around at the moment, briefly worries about their well-being, and then gets distracted by how beautiful the colored lights are at this nightclub and how the caster controlling them is making them move in time with the band's music.

He almost trips over Caleb in his awe. In true Caleb fashion, he's found a spot off to the side to sit on the floor with what looks like a spellbook. Fjord's brain has officially crossed from pleasantly fuzzy to absolutely filterless. There's a ball of blue light hovering somewhere over them that gives Caleb's eyes an otherworldly glow and his skin a soft tint, and he looks so beautiful that Fjord has to tell him.

"You look all.... glowy," is what comes out of his mouth. Caleb looks up at him and does a little head tilt, like a cat.

"Fjord, I do not think I've ever seen you this drunk," he says, his accent bringing out the silent J. Fjord wonders how he can tell. He almost falls into Caleb's lap on his way down to the floor.

"Don't you want to go and dance with the others or something?" Caleb leans back against the wall, putting his book carefully into one of the holsters under his coat. Those things are fuckin. Sexy. Fjord struggles not to say so out loud.

"Nope, I like you," he says cheerfully, taking another sip of his drink. There's barely any left. He grimaces at it and sets it down, accidentally knocking it on the way and sending it skittering under someone's feet.

"I've no idea why," Caleb mutters under his breath. Fjord's heart hurts. Caleb is _so great_ and he deserves to hear how great he is all the time and everyone should like him, always.

"'Cause you're like. Super fuckin' good at magic and all your spells are so cool," he says. Huh, Caleb is way closer than he was a minute ago. He leans back a bit. "Like when you do that shit with the fire, it's all like.... pewpewpew!" He mimics Caleb shooting fire out of his hand, pointing toward a nearby partygoer. They give him some kind of look and he gives them a big smile back. "Just like..... fwshshsh....... cool as shit..."

"Fjord, you are very drunk," Caleb is saying patiently. "And very loud. But thank you."

"I'm not finished! And also your eyes are like....... like the ocean....."

"You _just_ used that line on the innkeeper, Fjord. Should I be flattered or offended?"

"They are! They're all blue and shit, like.... really pretty..." He trails off, distracted by looking at them. Caleb's eyes really are beautiful, like the rest of him. They're so fucking _blue_. They always look tired, though. Fjord wants to make him take a rest.

"Thank... you...." Caleb is turning his head away, and Fjord can't see his eyes anymore. His ears are turning red, though, and it's very cute.

"You're very cute!" he says aloud, cheerfully. Caleb's face gets redder. "And your hair is. So pretty. It looks so soft."

Caleb is hiding his whole face in his hands now. Fjord puts out a hand and pats the top of his head. To his delight, it is soft. Wait, fuck, he hasn't asked Caleb if it's okay. He pulls his hand away quickly.

"I wanna... pet it but if you don't want me to tha's okay! It's very soft!" Fjord sits on his hands so he won't get too grabby again.

"That is..... fine, Fjord," Caleb says. "Drunken Fjord really is just an oversized green child, huh." That last part is probably to himself, but Fjord hears him all the same. It's not inaccurate. He's just very excited about things. Things primarily being how handsome and cool Caleb is.

He carefully starts to pet Caleb's hair, twisting his fingers into the curls and grinning at how nice it feels. Some dim part of his brain that's mostly turned off by now kind of hopes he remembers this in the morning.

His hand brushes the side of Caleb's cheek and he remembers that Caleb is clean-shaven now. The stubble feels almost as nice as his hair. Fjord makes a contented little noise and just barely resists rubbing his whole face against it.

"You looked... real nice with the beard but I like this way too. A lot. I like it so much." His brain won't do words properly. Is he getting across how much he likes it? "It's fuckin, hot it looks really good," he says, hoping that articulates his feelings better. He gives up on trying to talk and just goes back to petting Caleb's hair.

After that he gets kind of sleepy and fuzzy and doesn't remember much else. Jester carries him to a bed somewhere and he wakes up with a pounding headache and a lot of regret. He's not quite sure why, but Caleb keeps blushing and refusing to look at him. He has a sneaking suspicion that Drunk Fjord has done something incredibly stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr!](http://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
